pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Pokemon Battle! Percy vs James!
This is the first episode of Pokémon Ultimate. It also is considered the series' pilot episode. Story Professor Richard looked up at the sky, and sighed. The sunny days that had always made lots and lots of happiness in the Tarjan region had disappeared. Only dark clouds now. Once Tarjan would have sun nearly every day. Now, only rain, wind, and dark clouds. "What has happened, professor?" John asked. He was the professor's assistant, "It can't just be a sudden change in the climate, can it?" "No..." the professor replied, still looking up to the sky, "Maybe... a Pokemon..." "What?" John shouted, "Do you mean... a legendary one?" "Possibly," the professor answered, as he looked at his watch, "Oh dear, I forgot the time! I need to give three children their starter Pokemon!" The professor grabed his stuff, and ran off. "See you at the lab!" he shouted at his assistant. ---- "It is going to be so awesome!" Percy shouted, as he ran to the lab, followed by his friend James, "James, do you already know which starter you are going to choose?" "Probably Treecko, you?" James replied. "I think Torchic!" Percy answered, as he knocked on the door. "Hm..." James said as he looked into the lab, through a window, "Where is everybody? I don't think there's anybody there!" "I'm coming!" they suddenly heard a voice shouting from a distance. Percy and James turned around, only to see the professor coming towards them. "Sorry I'm late," he said, "Now, where are my keys?" He got his keys out of his pocket and walked inside. Click! Flash! He turned on the light, and Percy and James could see the big lab, with all sorts of computers and other technology. On a table on the back, were three Pokeballs. "These are the starters you can choose from," the professor told the kids, as he showed them images of the Pokemon and their evolutions, "Now where is Emily?" "Who's Emily?" James asked. "One of the other trainers to leave Pandom Town to go on an epic Pokemon journey!" the professor explained. "She's Mrs. Oroson's daughter," Percy whispered to James, "I haven't really spoken to her, however." "So boys," the professor suddenly interupted, "Who takes which Pokemon?" "My decision is Treecko!" James replied, "Is that okay with you, Percy?" "Sure," Percy answered, "I stay with my first choice; Torchic!" "Very well," the professor smiled, as he handed the boys the Pokeballs, "Are you going to 'test' them out?" "Yeah!" Percy shouted. "Lets battle!" James added. "No, no, no!" the professor suddenly said, "If you want to battle, do it outside." "Okay!" the boys said, as they started their battle outside, on a field. "Go Treecko!" James shouted, as he threw the Pokeball with Treecko into the air. Treecko came out of it, and landed on the grass. "You can do it, Torchic!" Percy smiled, as he too, let out his Pokemon. The battle soon started. Torchic attacked with a Scrath, but Treecko fought back with Pound. However, cause Torchic had type advantage, Treecko soon lost. "That was a good battle!" James smiled, "I should go and ask the professor to heal my Pokemon now, see you later!" "Bye!" Percy said, as he walked back home, when... Thud! "Excuse me!" Percy said, as he looked to who he had bumped into. It was a girl with long brown hair. "Hello," the girl replied, "I'm Emily, nice to meet you! I need to go and get my starter Pokemon now, see you later!" And she ran off. "So... pretty..." Percy smiled, blushing. He ran back to his house. "Which Pokemon did you choose?" his mom asked. "Torchic!" Percy answered, "Mom, I will be going on a journey now..." "I know!" Percy's mom explained, and she showed him his bag with all sorts of stuff. "Be sure to call me sometimes!" Percy's mother said, as she waved to Percy, who was about to leave pandom town. Percy walked on Route 1. He passed by a mysterious warehouse. Percy didn't pay much attention to it. Inside, was a man in a black and blue uniform, with a laptop. He videophoned someone. It was a man, with his face covered in shadow. "I saw one of the new trainers on Route 1, sir!" the guy in the black and blue outfit said. "Get rid of him!" the mysterious man in the shadows replied, "Make sure he gets back to Pandom, and never returns!" More to be added soon! Category:Episodes Category:Finn Tracy